Creed's Second Chance
by 14AmyChan
Summary: Five years, that's how long it's been since he killed Saya Minatsuki.  With the beginnings of a human concionce, Creed want to make amends, but how can this be achieved without altering all of histroy?
1. The beginning

1

_Don't own anything, sorry._

_T.T_

"_Heh…You are bad little boys…Out past your bedtime" With every step he took, he could feel the maniac power within him well up. "You should be punished"_

_Oh, the glee he would feel after ripping those boys apart. He could hardly wait. His beloved sword raised above his head…_

…_and shattered._

_He looked around madly. Then he turned to the witch behind him. Barely hanging on, she looked almost dead. The witch shouted at the reason for her demise to save themselves._

Oh, I wasn't thorough enough_ he mused. _Oh well. _He had time to finish it. The threats, none of which were meant empty, flowed from his mouth with ease. "Let's put you out of your misery!"_


	2. Another Birthday

1

'_kk, so I was thinking that maybe Creed should have a chance to make things right, so here we are! Still don't own anything…_

Creed awoke with his heart pounding. He looked around him to make sure he knew where he was.

Home.

The castle around him was nothing like the alley of his old life. The thoughts of blood did not make him vomit, but it was now fairly unpleasant. He looked to his left to make sure he had not disturbed his wife. No, Echidna slept peacefully. Creed smiled. _What would I do without her?_

This thought wiped the smile from his face. Creed got up; got dressed in a tee-shirt, pants, and a long coat; and walked over to his window. He started arranging flowers to welcome the day that was still hours off. The scent helped him think, and he needed it right now.

He had killed Saya Minatsuki ages ago. What was it… five years now? After that, his partner, Train Heartnet, left the organization they had worked for to continue that woman's work as a sweeper.

Creed twitched. The thought still hurt, the one that he had hurt the only one who understood him at that time. He had thought the woman sweeper had bewitched his friend and that it was up to him to save his best friend. Instead, he killed Train's best female friend.

Two years after he killed Minatsuki, Creed started to revolutionize the world through his group The Apostles of the Stars. _Of course_ Creed laughed at himself. _Train came in half-a-year later to bash some sense into me._

Train had let him go, instead of collecting his bounty, and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Train since.

The flowers were complete. Creed felt a presence behind him and stiffened. He thought Echidna was still asleep.

She wasn't.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Echidna said from behind. She had on one of her dresses from her acting days. Creed relaxed. It was nothing dangerous. "You know what today is, right?" Scratch that, it might be dangerous.

"Do we have to?" Creed asked tentively. He didn't like this day and wished it were not real.

"Happy Birthday!" Echidna grinned. She took Creed's hand and led him out of their room. "It only comes around once a year, so let me have my fun, you get yours."

"Fine" Creed led the way down to the garden for their morning stroll. They always did this, walked in silence and admired true beauty. It was one of Creed's stabilizing methods.

The sunrise that morning shed light on more than just a married couple taking a stroll.


	3. The Perfect Present

1

_Don't own anything…_

"You'll never guess your present." Echidna grinned. Creed would have twitched, but this would have hurt Echidna, and he would never do that again.

Echidna struck her hand out left and Creed looked around. He knew Echidna could make "gates" in space, so she could make her hand appear anywhere. He did not see her hand anywhere. Echidna pulled her hand back out of the portal and held it in front of Creed's face for him to see. Creed could feel his head tilt. Echidna grinned "Just wait…"

"Whoa!" Creed looked around to see the hand Echidna had pulled out of the gate a minute before. Creed's eyes narrowed. He reached to his left and pulled Echidna to his side. "What is that?"

Creed had every right to be cautious. His wife had three hands at the same time. Not attached, but still…

Echidna took her left hand, the one that was attached to her and took Creed's. She then had Creed put his hand next to the one in the air. It withdrew into its portal. Echidna stepped in front of Creed, "Happy Birthday, you get to time travel!"


	4. A Chance of a Lifetime

1

_Don't own nothin', not even time travel_

"Time…travel?" Creed was thoroughly confused. Echidna could travel through space, and now time? "You still have your Tao?"

Echidna nodded. She took Creed and led him on his walk. She kept her head turned from him as she talked. "When you were reverted back into a human, the Black Cat—"

"Train."

"—Train—said that you were going to start over and have another go at the world you think is so rotten. So, I was thinking how to help, if at all possible." Echidna laughed a little. "So, I followed a hunch I had. I can go through space, but what about time?"

Creed was in shock. This was well before he had asked her to marry him. He sighed _She really is devoted._

Echidna continued "I wanted to be sure that if you wanted to, you could do anything. So I came up with this. I don't know if it'll help, but Happy Birthday!"

Creed pulled Echidna close. She looked up to see him smiling one of those this-is-from-the-heart-I-love-you smiles. "You're so funny." Echidna looked heartbroken until Creed lifted her chin with his hand. "You are the world's most devoted wife."

Creed looked around and thought. That dream he had this morning still bothered him. He looked at Echidna with a fondness he knew his best friend would never have. _That's it!_

"Echidna, how far can you go and still be healthy?"

"I've gone about twenty years in the past and future."

"Can we go in the past?" Creed planned his request. "Five years should do it."

Echidna looked like she had won the jackpot. She held up a symbol and opened a gate large enough for two people to walk through. The couple did so, holding hands and clinging to the hope that Creed knew what he was doing.


	5. Time to Plan

1

_I don't even own a blast from the past…_

"P-please!" He shouted. "Spare me!"

Hades nudged against the old man's brow. Its bearer had eyes that were ferocious and something to be feared. His chest bore the Roman Numeral Thirteen. His voice was low and deadly "If you weren't prepared to die you should have known better than to have crossed Chronos."

Fear shocked the limbs of the old man. Thirteen took a step…and walked away. He looked back with a menacing glare. "If you want to live, leave town tonight. Find a place in the country and lay low awhile. Go."

Creed drew his head back outside. This was the time alright, Train sent shivers down his spine. It wasn't bloodlust in his eyes, but control.

And it was still fearsome.

"This it?" Echidna whispered. Creed nodded. Train was a Chronos number walking away from the kill. They had to be close. Echidna collapsed and Creed turned. Echidna was on her side shivering. Creed took his coat and draped it over her. Her forehead was burning up! Creed got real mad, real quick, but he saw that she wasn't ready for his temper yet. So, instead of yelling at her for pushing herself, he simply picked her up and ran her out of there.

Echidna sat on the bed of the one-room apartment that she and Creed rented out. Creed was still pacing around, ranting about how she had made him worry.

"Do you realize that I thought you were dying? Dying? You could have at least told me what it does to your body! I mean—"

Creed stopped and sighed. He looked at Echidna with a slight smile. "Well, we better get planning." Echidna's ears perked. "Planning? What are we going to do?"

Creed looked at his age-old pocketbook and marked the date they were at. It was ten days before Creed killed Minatsuki. Echidna's eyes widened. "You do know that if you do this, I might not ever see you again."

"That's why we need a good plan. Minatsuki needs to live so Train can find the happiness I found. But we still need the Apostles of the Stars to form and self-destruct."

Creed looked madly at his little book while Echidna studied Creed. He wanted Train to be happy, and he wouldn't lose to anything. Why not? Let's just do this.

Creed looked through his pocketbook and flipped through some pages. Echidna flipped on the television.

What can you say about this young woman's promising career?

What is there to say? She was doing fine, but that accident made her acting days numbered.

Echidna Parris, the star-dazzling actress is forced to work the graveyard shift. How could her life possibly tur—

Echidna turned off the television. It was disgusting to think that some drunkard had ended her career. _But_ she thought as she looked at her husband. _I wouldn't have met him if it didn't_. Echidna closed her eyes. Time travel was tiring.

_Would this work? It's the only way for me to make the same mistakes without killing that woman. Train, find peace._

Creed looked to see if Echidna was bored, she was. But her dreams must have been entertaining. _Ten more days…_ Creed moved a bit of Echidna's hair to the side. _Ten days to be with her. Please work…_


	6. A Warning, A Challenge

1

_Owner of nothing…_

_Echidna was in a gate. She didn't remember making one. She cast out her hand to get out, and get out she did. She was in an old alley. Train was looking down at someone with a shocked face. Echidna looked around him to see Creed's body soaked in blood. "Train, she's fine. Please bring the me of the past to my senses. It will take a few years, but do it. Or she'll die."_

_Echidna ran to Creed. It was impossible. Creed was dying, for what? _Help_ she screamed in her dream. _My husband, my Creed is dying!_ She looked at Train. His eyes were shocked. He looked behind himself to see Minatsuki knocked out, but alive. Train looked around wildly and shouted to the sky. He fired off all of his shots into the air. Minatsuki twitched. Train looked around and cast off Hades. Echidna could not bear it anymore._

"Echidna, dear…?" Creed's voice broke the dream. Echidna looked at Creed and noticed that she was shaking. Creed looked distressed enough as it is. Creed pulled Echidna close, as if he knew what she was just thinking. "You don't cry easily. What happened?"

Echidna put her hand to her face and saw the tears slip off onto her hand. She got mad at herself. _Pull yourself together, girl._ She looked at Creed and pouted. "I'm fine, you should be worrying about how you're gonna spend your birthday present." She looked around. She stole a peek at Creed. "By the way, why now? You could have gone anywhere, so why here?"

Creed looked at her with a softness he had gained in the last few years that only Echidna saw. "I want to make it right."

Echidna looked at Creed seriously. "You know what that means, right?"

"That some things might end up different?"

"Yeah, by changing something with your life now, you could alter some events and never get the chance to fix them." Echidna was sure Creed knew this, but she had to say it.

"I know, so that's why I have to be very careful with how this works." Creed looked down at his little planner on the table behind them. "He has to think she's dead, but she can't actually die." Creed looked at Echidna. "We have ten days to get this done."

Echidna studied Creed. He was serious about making something right and not killing this girl, whoever she was. Echidna loved a challenge. "Then we better get started."


	7. The Race is On

1

_I still own nothing…_

"That's her, Train's friend." Creed let Echidna have the binoculars to see Minatsuki, who was ranting about something in front of Train. Train was laughing. Minatsuki got mad. Echidna looked at the couple. _They look happy…_she mused. She smelled blood and turned the binoculars to see a younger Creed glaring at the young couple.

Echidna looked at this younger Creed and saw hatred that she hadn't seen in about a year, about when Creed proposed. "Ah, yes, that's me." Creed's voice came from behind. Echidna looked at her Creed.

"How are we going to get you to stop without killing you?" Echidna asked. Creed flinched a little bit. He looked from Minatsuki and Train to his younger self. Echidna put her hand against his face and Creed looked at Echidna softly.

"We are going to have to act like sweepers." Creed gritted. He hated the thought, but he had to admit that sweepers knew how to take them alive. "We need to let me think I've killed my target, Train as well." Creed mused. This was going to be difficult. As he last recalled, Train had not left her-Minatsuki's-side until she died. It was going to be hard.

"What we might need…" Echidna started. "…is a dummy." Creed looked at Echidna until he caught her drift. Eathes, a monkey, had gotten the power of Tao from drinking an elixir. The last time they had seen him was a year ago at their wedding. He said he would always be at one spot if they need him, but not for killing. Echidna was grinning ear to ear. "Well, he's not a dummy, but we could use his help."

Creed was at a loss. Would Eathes sacrifice his life for a stranger to whom he owed nothing? "We would need to get to that position and drag him back here." Creed got stuck again. It would be hard to get to where he is right now. Then again…

Minatsuki and Train were still talking, they might have time. "We would have about ten to fifteen minutes left. At the very best."

Echidna grinned, then her face was all-serious. "We might want to start running, then. I can't get a time gate right after a space gate."

The race was so on. Like Monkey Kong.


	8. Eathes

1

'_kk, so this is where the production slows down. Sorry! Still am owner of nothing…_

Train's apartment was as dull as ever. There was couch, table, cupboard, and fridge. No bed. _Not that he would use it, the couch or open night always suited him just fine._ Creed thought.

Echidna broke his train of thought. "You might wanna stand back; I don't want you to get hit by Eathes when he gets here." Creed walked across the room next to the table. He wanted to sit down, but that would have tipped off Train that someone was in his home. Echidna opened a gate and stuck her head in.

Creed looked at the table and saw a picture. It was of Train and Minatsuki. Train looked awkward and Minatsuki looked like she was having a blast. She had her hand out to the side, so she must have been the one to take the picture. There was writing on the picture. It must have been her, because Train would never have written that. _Train-kun, I got a tip on a 180,000 bounty. I'm going to go after it, so don't worry about me if I don't answer my door for a few days. P.S. Don't try to rescue me again, that was slightly embarrassing!_

So Train had tried to rescue Minatsuki, had he? Creed laughed in spite of himself. Train was past help now. "How dare you laugh in my presence?" a small voice made itself known. Creed turned to the monkey and smiled. "We need to leave quickly; he could be back at any second. Eathes looked around, confused. "We'll explain soon, but now, we hurry."

"Well, I don't know about that…" a muffled voice came from beyond the door. "…after all, I am the Black Cat."

Creed, Echidna, and Eathes were stunned, the same thought passing through both Creed and Echidna's minds: _So much faster than I expected!_

Laughter. The Black Cat was laughing.

They needed to get out of there. Fast! Creed searched frantically for a way out.

The lock turned. "Well, later, Saya. See you tomorrow!" The door was slightly ajar.

Creed could feel his fall. It seemed endless.

All was black.


	9. Creed's Deal

_One in the And I wish I owned this, but I don't. Carry on with your reading._

All was black.

Creed opened his eyes, expecting the golden eyes he once held so close to his heart. Instead, he found that he was in his bed at the hotel, and saw a portal closing above him. Creed looked to his left and saw Echidna sitting up and staring at Eathes, who was standing in front of the bed, tapping his paw (although he prefers that we call it his foot).

"When do I get the story?" Eathes asked, rather ticked off. "All I got was a 'We'll explain soon'!" Creed sat up and really looked at Eathes for the first time since he got to this time. He was really old by now. His fur was gray and falling out, he was still wearing that robe he had in his "Apostle of the Stars" days, and he was really mad. "Tell me what I'm doing here, now! I mean, can't I just live my life in peace?"

Echidna looked at Eathes seriously. "You really want to know?"

Eathes looked at Echidna and grinned his monkey grin. "You wanna tell me, or do I have to pry the answer from your brain?"

Echidna didn't flinch. "Go right ahead. I dare you." Eathes' soul came from his body and hit Echidna right in the gut. She glowed a little before Eathes' soul went back to his body. He then morphed into Echidna wearing the robe. She also had pointy ears and sharp canines. Eathes then closed his eyes to think about the situation. His eyes opened in a flash and then he reverted back to his old self. "Oh hell no!" Eathes screamed. "No way am I going to hand my life out so Creed can feel better about killing Minatsuki! NO FREAKING WAY!"

Creed got up and stood over Eathes. "Then why don't we fight over it? I win; you do this last act of kindness. You win; you get to go back to that cold, lonely life you had before." Creed held out his hand to make the deal complete. Eathes reached forward…


	10. Creed's Slight Change

_I wish I don't black cat but I don't, sorry. Now, read on! *^_^*_

Eathes reached up…

…and smacked Creed's hand away. "I know when I'm out of my league, Creed. I'd be a fool to fight you." He looked from Echidna to Creed and back again. "So either I fight you and lose, or come willingly, eh?" Eathes scratched his head and frowned. "What the hell, I have nothing to lose. Monkeys have pride, too."

Creed looked at Eathes with a smile that would cause him to shake. "Well, we have our work cut out for us, don't we? And it starts now."

"Pardon the early hour, Number XIII. The Elder wishes to see you." The man in black took Train away and out of Creed's sight. It was time, the clock was ticking, and they needed their plan to work.

Echidna sat on the floor, wondering. _Creed, this better work, otherwise-_ She stole a glance at her husband. _I swear I'll never forgive you. _

Eathes looked at Creed's back, wondering how he could stay calm at a time like this. It's true that the days after Eathes left the Apostles of the Stars he had gone hungry, and was about to die and when Echidna pulled him in her new portal. _Maybe I shouldn't have done this, I'm going to die, But …_Eathes stole a look at Creed. _He seems more human now, like he has a conscience or something. _

Creed stared at Minaksuki's door carefully. He knew he could not be rash, for his younger self watching. No, he had to be very, very careful. For the next ten days, they had to wait patiently, silently, in the shadows.


	11. Urgent Planning Needed

_I wish I had owned Black Cat, but I don't, so don't worry about it. Just read on and enjoy the story. _

Day one:

10:41 AM Target left apartment

11:00 AM Target arrived at convenience store

11:45 AM Target leaves convenience store with five carts of milk

12:00 PM Target returns to apartment

3:30 PM Target leaves apartment again

4:00 PM Target arrest criminal

4:30 PM Target collects bounty

5:00 PM Target and knocks on Train's door

5:10 PM Target returns to room

5:15 PM Target leaves note on Train's door

5:20 PM Target returns to room

End of day one

Day two:

10:41 AM Target left apartment

11:00 AM Target arrived at convenience store

11:45 AM Target leaves convenience store with five carts of milk

12:00 PM Target returns to apartment

2:30 PM Target peaks head out of her door and looks at Train's door

2:31 PM Target runs over to Train's door and knocks rather loudly

2:35 PM Target gives up and walks to her apartment

5:15 PM Target looks out of her apartment door to Train's door

5:20 PM Target takes note off of Train's door

End of day two

Day three:

10:41 AM Target left apartment

11:00 AM Target arrived at convenience store

11:45 AM Target leaves convenience store with five carts of milk

12:00 PM Target returns to apartment

3:00 PM Target ….

_I could go on with this, but I won't. Sorry. Let's just skip to day nine! *^_^*_

"Creed, what's the big idea?" Eathes asked. It was the ninth day and Eathes still hadn't copied the Minatsuki woman. Time was running short, and they still needed their plan to be in action.

"I'm trying to figure out how to get her away from all the people," Creed replied. "We also need the element of surprise on this one."

"She's no easy opponent, and she'll most likely tell the Black Cat everything, so we can't be seen by her." Echidna finished filling Eathes in.

"Oh," was all the poor monkey could manage. He watched as Minatsuki made her usual morning routine, but this time, she bought chips and other snacks as well, not just milk. Eathes was about to question it when Creed looked up suddenly. A blur was all that was seen by Eathes and Echidna. Creed smiled. "I finally left" Creed turned to Echidna and Eathes. "We have about four hours until I return. Until then, we have to find a way to copy the Minatsuki woman."

Echidna looked at Saya Minatsuki and studied her hard. Her face was drawn and sullen and she looked worried. She looked like she had been crying. All of a sudden the girl hit herself. Echidna could hear what she was saying because she had a small portal on Minatsuki's ear. "…I can't be sad, he's the Black Cat. He won't be done in that easily…" Minatsuki then looked even more tired. "If he doesn't come home tomorrow, I think I might have to get out of there." Minatsuki looked like she would cry as she went about her way.

Echidna closed the portal. She was so close to tears. "Sweetheart? What's the matter?" Creed's gentle voice pulled her from her thoughts. Echidna wiped her eyes. "Nothing," she said. "It's just that that Minatsuki is so in love, it's starting to hurt her."


	12. Amber

_I do not own Black Cat… sorry. T.T_

Echidna looked at this poor girl. Minatsuki was at her wit's end. _I don't know if she can take much more of this._

Creed held Echidna's shoulder and waited for her to regain composure. Echidna took a deep breath and stood up. She looked in the direction of Minatsuki's apartment and thought hard. She knew that Creed was well-acquainted with the art of disguise, but he didn't like it one bit. She looked at Creed and then the sky. It was about 12:15. They had three hours and forty-five minutes left to copy and switch out Minatsuki.

"Eathes" Creed said at last.

"What is it?" Eathes was cautious, but not bitter.

"Do you think you can copy someone random off of the street?"

"Got it." Eathes said almost bored. He then ran off. Echidna looked at Creed curiously. He answered the unasked question. "I don't want to make a disguise, and we might as well let him choose once more before he dies."

_Oh, _Echidna rolled her eyes. Then she laughed. Creed was different all-right.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A young blonde girl, about fifteen, walked up to Creed and Echidna. She had pointy ears and sharp canines. She also had very small red streaks at the base of her hair and she wore purple glasses. She had on a white yukata, for after she copied Saya. "She was just wandering around, like she had nowhere to go, so here she is!" Eathes looked so proud.

"You're going to have to talk to Minatsuki and copy her." Creed said bluntly. "So you'll need a name." Creed studied the girl for a moment. Echidna came up with a name first, though. "How about 'Amber'?" Creed looked from the girl to Echidna and beck to the girl. "Why that name?"

"Because she looks like an Amber, that's why." Echidna folded her arms and the matter was decided. This disguise would be named 'Amber'.

"Now, then," Creed got back on task. "'Amber' will go talk to Minatsuki, and then copy her." Echidna added "Then I will take the original back with me."

"Might as well get started" 'Amber' said as she strutted off. Creed and Echidna had no choice but to follow and hope that the plan went well.


	13. Mission Complete

_Oh, how I wish I owned Black Cat, but I don't. So please enjoy the reading! *^_^*_

_

* * *

_

_Knock knock._

Saya looked up from her potato chip bag. _Is Train here?_ Saya was so happy, she ran to the door, but stopped so she could catch her breath. She didn't want him to be weirded out. _Oh, whatever_, she thought, opening the door. _He thinks I'm weird anyway_.

"Minatsuki-san?" A young female voice came from behind the door. It wasn't one she knew, and she was disappointed. _Well, can't be rude_. "Is there something that you need help with?" She asked the young girl in the brightest voice that she could manage.

"Yeah," the girl stated. "I can't find the convenience store to save my life, and I'm meeting someone there." Saya nodded. "Here, I'll walk you there." _Maybe talking to someone will help me out._

Saya looked at the girl to her left. She was fifteen, her blonde hair covered her ears and she didn't talk a whole lot. So Saya had to make conversation. "What's your name?"

"I'm Amber."

Saya looked around and Amber looked up at her. "How old are you?"

"That's not a nice question to ask." Saya said. "I'm nineteen. You?"

"I'm fifteen." Amber looked around. She looked down an ally and ran off. Saya was confused. "Hey, Amber-chan? You don't know what's down there. Hey!"

Saya had no choice. She had to follow Amber. "Amber-chan?"

Amber was crouched over, looking at something. Saya looked over her shoulder. Amber looked up, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I found a penny!" Saya smiled and laughed. It felt good to laugh.

Amber stood up and looked serious. "Saya Minatsuki, you need to live. We will make sure that happens." Saya stopped laughing. Amber's whole demeanor changed. She looked … not human.

"That's enough, 'Amber'." A mysterious voice came from behind. Saya turned to see who had spoken, but there was no one there. She turned back to Amber, but she was a monkey now. And it was grinning sadly. "Goodbye, Saya Minatsuki, may you find happiness."

Saya got hit by an invisible force and was still on her feet. Then, the monkey turned into Saya just before she fell through a hole.

She saw three figures above her as she fell through that hole. It closed before she could make out any details, though.

She fell out of the hole about five seconds later. But she felt herself age about five _years_. She fell on someone. "OW!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Train!" a stranger yelled. Saya opened her eyes and looked around. There was a guy with a hat and eye patch, a girl with short blonde hair, a girl with clothes that she wouldn't be caught dead in, and a guy with brown hair that she knew all-too-well.

"Train-kun?" Saya couldn't believe it. She had waited _days_ to see him. Now she was looking at him.

Train was staring at her funny, though. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Train got up…and pinched her cheek. "OW!" Saya yelled. "First, I get hit with something invisible, then I fall through a hole in the ground, then I fall on top of Train-kun, then he pinches me!"

Train looked around at the strangers. "Sven, please tell me I'm not hallucinating." The short-haired blonde girl came up to Saya. She started her for approximately five seconds. Train looked at the girl. "Well, princess, am I crazy, yet?"

The girl looked at Train and then Saya. "This is her, right? The one Creed killed five years ago?"

"Yeah, but how-?" Train rubbed his eyes. Saya was about to snap. "What is it with you, Train? I haven't seen you in _days_, and this is how you say hello?"

Train, eye patch, the new fashion statement, and blondie all stared at her. "What?" Saya was getting uncomfortable. Train looked at Saya and shook his head. "Saya, it's been years! Look, your hair's grown out and everything!"

The little girl turned her hand into a mirror for Saya to see in.

Saya looked up at Train. "Train-kun, what happened to me?"

_Saya and Train and them will continue on in the next story, the next (and last) chapter of this story is just gonna wrap up what happened to Creed and the rest of his crew._


	14. The Ending

_Thank you all for sticking to the story and reading and everything! I don't own anything, but please like this story! *^_^*_

Creed, Echidna, and Eathes looked as Saya disappeared through the hole. "Well, that part's done. Now…" Creed trailed off.

"Oh, well" Eathes walked off. "Had a good life, at least I won't die in a cage."

Two days later, Creed and Echidna buried Eathes, and his stone read 'died a free monkey/man'.

Creed and Echidna looked at each other and decided. It was time to go home. Echidna opened her time-portal. She and Creed would not age in this portal, but they would go home.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Creed asked as they walked into the portal.

"Wouldn't a surprise be better?" Echidna asked. "After all, it is-"

"My birthday."

They smiled as they walked through the portal. As they walked home.

_ALL DONE! Well, I hope you liked it and that you will read the next one! *^_^*_


End file.
